Display devices like TFT-LCDs (thin film transistor liquid crystal displays) are used in laptop computers, but also find an increasingly wider application in GSM telephones. Instead of LCDs, for example, (polymer) LED display devices are also being used. Apart from these types of displays, other display techniques, such as electro-wetting display (EWD) devices, which are suitable for flat plate displays are evolving. The electro-wetting functionality provides displays with excellent brightness and contrast, and relatively low power consumption compared to many other display technologies.
However, when the ambient environment is dark, the reflection of ambient light by the EWD devices is limited. The visibility of the reflective EWD device is poor. Conversely, a transmission type EWD device is disadvantageous when the ambient environment is bright.
It is, therefore, needed to provide a transflective EWD device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.